Pretty Cure Season Touch!
Pretty Cure Season Touch! is not an original fanseries of this wiki! It belongs to the user がりぼー on pixiv. If you want to tell the author that you like the story/characters/artwork/etc. go to pixiv instead of posting it here! It will not help the original author since they don't know someone made a page about their season here! So I ask you to stop comenting this page! And stop accusing it about being the next canon season, please, support the original artist! Pretty Cure Season Touch! '(プリキュアシーズンタッチ''Purikyua Shizun Tatchu!) is one of the Fanime series of Pretty Cure. It's keynotes are Nature, Seasons and Planet Earth. Story begins when a young girl, Tarano Mei finds out that she is a Pretty Cure, Cure Daisy, and her mission is find the three other Pretty Cures. Learning and fighting together against the evil Enemy, they finally gather the power to find the fifth Pretty Cure, Cure Earthlight, to combine their power and save the world from the Terrible Climate Change. They use the Cure Rings ''to transform to Pretty Cures, shouting ''"Pretty Cure! Touch my inside Nature!", and they also have their own weapons and own Purification attacks to save the world from evil enemies. All the Pretty Cures have their own elements that they can control, and also have their own part of the year, excluding Cure Earthlight that can control the whole Year. Cure Daisy's transformation starts when she spins and flower petals surround her, soon covering her body. Pink light accumulates around her, and she is soon fully transformed. Cure Flare's transformation begins when she starts spinning with her full body, then her rotation accelerates, and accelerates more speed in one spin, and soon she is transformed. Cure Maple's transformation starts when some roots gather all around her, she hugs herself, and her costume appears. Then she waves her hand over her hair, and it starts shimmering, and she is soon fully transformed. Cure Snow's transformation starts when she curls, a blizzard freezing her, and the ice around her start cracking. She is soon fully transformed. Cure Earthlight is usually always in her Cure Form, but when she changes her time traveling Frock to her Cure Costume, she just spins her Earth Branch around her, and she is soon fully transformed. Cure Earthlight is also only one of them who doesn't have the Cure Ring to transform into a Pretty Cure, and her weapon is different than the others. Disclaimer - I don't own Pretty Cure Season Touch! ''(and I don't own real Pretty Cure, of course), and about 80% of the text is invented by me so you can find different things from the Internet, and like we all know, this is '''Fanmade '''wiki, so why can't I make my own fanmade from fanmade? Thank You. CurePikachu Characters Pretty Cures ' Tarano Mei/Cure Daisy Tarano Mei is typical young Girl, who has Light-Brown hair and Greeny-Blue eyes. She usually wears Pink, very flower-styled clothes, but she likes Light-Yellow too. She is the main protagonist and the main Pretty Cure,'' Cure Daisy''. She has the power to control flowers, ans she is the maker of Spring. She transforms into her Pretty Cure form using her Cure Ring. ''Her theme colors are Pink, Green and White, while being Cure Daisy. She uses her weapon, ''Daisy Scepter, to perform her main purification attack, Daisy Tornado. She is the one who started to reach the other three Pretty Cures, and later also the fifth Pretty Cure, Cure Earthlight, to save the world from evil. She can also fly with the Flowers, which are in her head, and make the flowers trap enemies. She can also perform a group attack, Year Miracle ''with the other Pretty Cures. She is born in Japan where spring is blooming. Her birthday is on the 4th of February. ' Uchiage Hanabi/Cure Flare''' Uchiage Hanabi is a sporty Girl, who is very lively and social. She has very short Red hair with one Ponytail and Dark-Purple eyes. She likes to wear T-shirts, and expecially Yellow and Light-Blue clothes. She is the second girl who finds out that she is a Pretty Cure, Cure Flare. Her power is the light, and she is the maker of Summer. She transforms into a Pretty Cure using her Cure Ring, and her main colors as a Pretty Cure are Black, Red and especially Yellow. She uses her weapon, Flare Stake, to perform her own Purification attack, Flare Haze, to fight against the evil enemies. She is the first Pretty Cure who uses her Purification Attack. She can also turn light into wind, and fly in the wind that she created, and perform a group attack, Year Miracle, ''with other Pretty Cures. Her mother is from Spain where Summer is very hot, and her birthday is the 10th of August. ' Kano Momiji/Cure Maple''' Kano Momiji is a very shy girl, and she has a difficulty with contacting other people and animals. Momiji has Brown hair and Green eyes. She usually wears Green and Yellow, because she likes Autumn. She is the third girl to find out that she is a Pretty Cure. Her Pretty Cure form is Cure Maple, and she transforms into a Pretty Cure using her own Cure Ring. ''She has the power to control trees, and she is the maker of Autumn (Fall). As a Pretty Cure, she has very long hair, and her theme colors are Orange, Yellow, Green, and Red. She uses her own weapon, ''Maple Twig, to perform her own attack, Maple Storm. She can also speak the language of trees with her magical spell that only she can whistle. She can also surf with leaves in the wind, and perform a group attack,Year Miracle, with others. Her father is from the United Kingdom where Autumn is very beautiful, and her birthday is the 3rd of October. ' Matou Yukino/Cure Snow' Matou Yukino is a very talented, precise, and a very rigorous High School stud ent. She is very, very good in school and always gets full marks in tests. She has usually long, Dark-Blue colored hair, but sometimes she has short hair, and violet eyes. She usually wears Light-Blue clothes. She is the fourth girl who finds out that she is a Pretty Cure. Her Pretty Cure form is Cure Snow. ''She can control Ice and Snow in her Pretty Cure form, and she is the maker of Winter. Her main colors are Blue and White and she has White hair as a Pretty Cure. She uses her own weapon, ''Snow Cutlass, to perform her own attack, Snow Freezing. She can also freeze her way through lakes and rivers, and make blizzards, causing enemies to take action more slowly. She can also perform a group attack, Year Miracle, ''with other Pretty Cures. Her mother is from Finland where winter is very cold, and her birthday is the 27th of December '''Cure Earthlight' Cure Earthlight is the mysterious fifth Pretty Cure who lives in the Portal of Time. ''Her mother is ''Mother Nature, and she can infiltrate like a normal girl from the human world. She has very long, and wavy Light-Green hair with a garland created from leaves. Her full costume is created from natural ornaments. She is very trustworthy and courageous. She has the power of animals and time, and she is the maker of the Year, so she has the power that combines all other Pretty Cures to one, and create an invincible group attack. She has got her very own weapon, Earth Branch, and with it, she can perform her own Purification attack, Earth Transfer. She can also teleport how ever she wants in time, and speak the mystic language of animals. With her gorgeous power, Pretty Cures can save the world from terrible disaster, with their newest attack, Year Miracle. Her birthday is the 1st of March. Villains Ursas 'Ursas are black colored mystical bears who appear to be ghosts. They don't have material bodies, but they consist of Shadow. They can hurt Pretty Cures with their sharp claws but Pretty Cures can destroy them only with their Natural Powers, their own Purification attacks. When the Ursa is destroyed, it bounces around the air and finally it causes a large explosion. More advenced Ursas can also perform attacks - they open their mouth and a dark wave comes out of their mouth and thrown next to Pretty Cures, hurting them a lot. Cure flare defeated the big Ursa. ' Ash 'Ash is the son of Zero. He has the same power that his father has, but they are less powerful, but he can only create one Ursa at time, and Zero three at a time. He can control electricity, but Zero can also create big thunders. Ash has Black-Blue hair, black eyes and streamlined costume. He is very ambitious and selfish, just like his father, Zero. He can also turn himself to a ghost, so he can walk through walls and items. His birthday is the 25th of July. He also had a crush on Cure Snow, but he was defeated by Cure Maple. ' Hail 'Hail is the daughter of Zero. She is very evil, and often plays with others' souls. She has long, Light-Blue hair and Purple eyes. Her theme color is also purple. Unlike Ash, she has got his power from Zero. Hail has got her power form Her mother. She can control poison and control the movements of others, put the only ones that she can't control are the Pretty Cures. She can create one Ursa at a time and also teleport with her magic powers. Her birthday is on September 13th. She was defeated by Cure Snow. ' Zero 'Zero is the main villain of Pretty Cure Season Touch!. He has orange hair and yellow eyes. He is very selfish and very, very ambitious. He can create three Ursas at a time and control the electricity and even make thunders of it to hurt Pretty Cures. Mei knows him from her childhood, when she saw him in her mirror. He usually wears rainbow colored glasses and a harness. With his big strength, he can break doors, walls and even rocks. He has two offsprings, Ash, his son and Hail, his daughter. His wife died a couple of years ago. He wants to open a mysterious and magical time portal, a gate to the dead to restore his wife and bring her back to earth. For that, he needs to collect all the elements of the year and combine them to a big portal. He was defeated by Cure Daisy. Items Weapons ' Daisy Scepter 'Cure Diasy uses her Daisy Scepter to perform ''Daisy Tornado. She holds it in her other hand, and starts spinning it. When it spins correctly, Daisy petals appear and accelerates more and more speed. Finally, a petal vortex destroys the Ursa. 'Flare Stake '''Cure Flare uses her Flare Stake to perform ''Flare Haze. She puts it to her mouth, starts dancing and spinning all around while yellow light goes to the top of her weapon, and finally she jumps to the air, holding her Flare Stake in her mouth. Ursa is surrounded by fog and it explodes. 'Maple Twig '''Cure Maple uses her Maple Twig to perform her own Purification attack, ''Maple Storm. Cure Maple holds it in her hands, points out her target and triggers a set of star-shaped leaves to the Ursa, causing the Ursa to explode in the air. '''Snow Cutlass Cure Snow uses her own weapon, Snow Cutlass, to perform her own Purification attack, Snow Freezing. ''First, Snow Cutlass starts gathering snowflakes to it's top, and finally Cure Snow congeal's the Ursa and finally the Ursa in the Ice Cube explodes. '''Earth Branch '''Cure Earthlight uses her Earth Branch to perform her own attack, ''Earth Transfer. She spins it and finally a couple of green colored swirls go to the Ursa and destroy it. She can also turn her Time traveling frock back to the Cure Costume by spinning it in front of herself. Others 'Cure Rings '''Pretty Cures use the Cure Rings to transforms into their Pretty Cure forms by shouting ''"Pretty Cure! Touch my inside Nature!" and raising the Rings in their hands to the air. The only anomaly is Cure Earthlight, who only uses her Earth Branch to transform back into her Pretty Cure form. 'Time Traveling frocks '''Pretty Cures use their time traveling frocks to teleport to the other seasons. They activate them by using Cure Earthlight's Earth Branch. They all have little garlands in their time traveling costumes too. Their hair also open in their Time traveling costumes too. Gallery Tarano.Mei.600.862377.jpg|Mei in her Spring Dress. Cure.Daisy.600.862379.jpg|''The Blooming Spring, ready to Win! Cure Daisy! Cure.Daisy.600.863731.jpg|Cure Daisy with her Daisy Scepter. Cure.Daisy.600.862387.jpg|Cure Daisy performing Daisy Tornado to Ursa. Uchiage.Hanabi.600.1244110.jpg|Hanabi in her summer T-Shirt. Uchiage.Hanabi.full.1099393.jpg|Hanabi running from school to Summer Holidays. Cure.Flare.600.862380.jpg|''Shining Summer, level Super! Cure Flare! '' Cure.Flare.600.862388.jpg|Cure Flare performing Flare Haze to Ursa. Kano.Momiji.full.1058731.jpg|Momiji in her Autumn windcheater. Kano.Momiji.full.863734.jpg|Momiji eating a Donut while doing photoshoot for Cookbook. Cure.Maple.600.862381.jpg|''Macig Fall, resistance Tall ! Cure Maple!'' Cure.Maple.600.863711.jpg|Cure Maple performing Maple Storm to Ursa. Matou.Yukino.full.624007.jpg|Yukino in her Winter Jacket. Matou.Yukino.600.1051083.jpg|Yukino watching Northern Lights in the winter. Cure.Snow.600.862382.jpg|''Sharp like The Winter, snowflake Content! Cure Snow!'' Cure.Snow.600.863719.jpg|Cure Snow Performing Snow Freezing to Ursa. Cure.Earthlight.600.863735.jpg|Cure Earthlight in her time traveling Frock. Cure.Earthlight.600.351032.jpg|Cure Earthlight with her Earth Branch. Pretty.Cure.Season.Touch.600.862386.jpg|The four main Cures at the Lunch. Pretty.Cure.Season.Touch.600.542586.jpg|The four main Cures going to School while raining. Category:Pretty Cure Season Touch! Category:CurePikachu